


a snake in the park

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Janus spends a day in the park with his soul animal, but finds something else.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: soulmate september [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	a snake in the park

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: you have an animal that only you and your soulmate can see.

Janus smiled at the snake curling around his arm, staring up at him - or, in his general direction, he wasn't entirely sure whether the snake was _actually_ looking at him - as he prepared himself for his trip outside. Just for a walk in the park, he'd decided, as today was rather sunny, and the snake always seemed to like the sun, very similar to Janus himself. Usually when he went outside the snake would hide in his pocket - he'd sown one onto all of his shirts just over his heart, which the snake was happy enough to curl up in - but when it was warm the snake would always be out, basking in the sunlight.

Everyone had an animal like this, although no one really talked about it much. Most people ignored their animals, instead focusing on searching for others - for their soulmate, or whatever. Janus wasn't all that bothered - it would be nice, but not exactly a necessity to him. He was quite happy to just have his snake, his best friend.

When he arrived in the park, he went to sit down by the lake, leaning back on his hands and spreading out his legs. The snake slithered down from his arm and went to lie down on a rock nearby, basking in the sun in a similar way to Janus himself. He breathed in and out through his nose, taking a moment to appreciate the warmth, before he sat up properly and took a book out of his bag, beginning to read. A philosophy book, not one he particularly agreed with but a book that was required to read for his class. After a few moments, the snake slithered back towards him, resting on the book. Stopping him from reading anymore.

Well, whatever. He had plenty of time to read this. He placed the book down on his lap (still open, to accommodate the snake) and instead looked across the lake, to the few people on the other side - people playing with animals, kids running around, a few people playing with invisible animals.

In general, it was considered poor etiquette to play with your soul animal in public, but of course that didn't stop everyone. Janus himself tried to keep it hidden, but, of course, that wasn't particularly difficult for him, since his snake didn't do that much anyway. For people with larger animals, or friendly animals like dogs, it was trickier to ignore them in public. 

He heard a squeal from behind him and frowned, turning his head to see what was wrong. A young, fairly attractive man was stood behind him, frozen in place and staring down at his book. A dog - golden retriever, by the looks of it - stood by his side, looking up at its owner and wagging its tail. The man had brown hair with one strip dyed pink, wore round glasses in front of a pair of dazzling blue eyes, and dressed in a pastel blue shirt and denim dungarees. Quite the opposite of Janus' darker aesthetic, but he couldn't help but feel... drawn to him.

"Is there a problem?" Janus asked, making a show of looking the man up and down. A response he had with every person, never really showing what he truly thought of them, but hoping it would make them want to leave. He wasn't entirely sure if he actually wanted this person to leave, though.

"N-No, I..." He breathed in. "There's a snake on your book. Is that...?"

Janus frowned. "You-" He picked the snake up and it curled around his arm again. "You can see it?"

Patton nodded. "Yeah, it's- Are you not scared? What- What if it bites you, or..."

Janus rolled his eyes. "It's not going to bite me. It's my soul animal. I-" His eyes widened. "Oh, shit. Uh, does your animal happen to be a golden retriever."

The man blinked, then his eyes widened as well, then a grin spread across his face. "Yeah! Are-" He began to giggle, then sat down. "Is- The snake is friendly, right?"

Janus nodded. "Yes. I believe so." He held the snake out of front of him. "Want to hold him?" 

The man seemed hesitant at first, but eventually held his hands out as well, and the snake crawled over towards him. The dog also moved towards Janus, and he began to idly pet it, a small smile escaping his lips as he saw the dog stick its tongue out.

"I'm Patton," the man introduced. "I guess we're soulmates, huh?"

Janus nodded. "Yes, I believe so. I'm-" He began to hold out his hand to shake, but upon noticing the snake was curled up in Patton's palms, he withdrew. "I'm Janus."

"It's nice to meet you. And your snake, as well." 

Janus smiled, a full smile, and Patton smiled back.


End file.
